You Are My Light
by AnnaleseVonRieges
Summary: A tortured writer that lost his muse and a street performer with a haunted past. These two will meet and will change both of their lives forever. But will it be for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1 That Fateful Day

**You are My Light**

**Chapter 1:**

**That Fateful Day**

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The constant ticking of the clock and the quick change of day into the night troubled him. He had been sitting at his desk for hours, his hand that gripped the ball point pen elegantly poised over a small stack of papers and still.. Nothing.

For hours, he sat, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. His hand trembled as he tried to write something- anything. Anything would do as long as he wasn't met with a blank piece of paper.

Maybe he has lost his will to write? His inspiration? His muse?

His name was Hades Aidoneus and he was a writer that couldn't write.

~o0o~

The next day he walked outside in the cold, cold morning, his hands fisted inside his warm pockets. He was out to find a new muse, though the chances of him actually finding one out of the blue were slim.

Winter was coming and h highly doubted that there are people actually willing to go out and face the sting of the cold –himself excluded- so why, in heavens name, would his "new muse" be out in such horrid weather?

Hades sighed and looked up at the dreary sky, his dark green bangs covering most of his naturally sculpted face as he did so. "Darling," he whispered almost lovingly to himself. "Show yourself to me."

Shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, he marched on ahead. Boots crunching and crumbling the fallen leaves almost made it a pleasant experience for him. He didn't mind the cold that much. For him, it was better than the sweltering beatings of the sun during summer or the constant buzz of the insects that constantly annoyed him during spring.

Autumn and winter were his favorites. The time when the leaves change their colors from a plain shade of green to a vibrant array of reds, oranges, and yellow fascinated him. It made him think of a person's life and how easily it could shrivel up and die if he'd done nothing to make anything of himself.

And the winter; ah, winter. That time where the world easily transforms into a monotone of blues, whites, and greys always gave him this feeling of solitude. The cold numbed him of his sorrows and pain far better than a bottle could. The way the snowflakes move in a slow ballad calmed him. In a single glance, they're all the same but at close inspection, all of them have their own quirks and differences.

It was funny, he thought bitterly, that he could think of these things but achieve nothing on paper. He didn't achieve anything for the past few months. Now for him, writing was a chore; not a passion anymore. He just didn't have the fuel to keep him going.

For months on end, he was bombarded, threatened, and humiliated by his agent, his friends, his family.

He was a disgrace.

A joke.

A _failure. _

~o0o~

Hades didn't know how long he was walking nor did he care. He didn't have anyone waiting for him at his home, never had. Though, there _was _that tiny part at the very back part of his brain, at the deepest lever, that told him to go ahead and _look._

It wasn't that he was not attractive, no. In all actuality, Hades had the features that women would swoon at and men scowl in envy. His dark green locks that tumbled until they reached his shoulders covered his wonderfully sculpted face where a beautifully chiseled nose and rosy red lips resided. But his eyes, dear god, his eyes. With sharp eyes that were tainted in a crimson red that could pierce any man's soul.. He completed the mysterious look that women would fight to have a piece of.

He could have any woman –or man- he would have desired. But none of the people around him satisfied him. They didn't give him that.. that spark that he oh so longingly craved for.

He walked until he reached the middle of the city's plaza. A fair amount of people were gathered, all of them are smiling and some children dancing. He could hear the obvious sound of a tambourine playing. Shrugging his elegant shoulders, he strode towards the crowd and looked.

And almost dropped to his knees.

In the middle of the crowd danced a man with long, long golden hair. He had a face of an angel; with a long face, soft lips and a beautiful nose that could have made any angel look inferior but he gave those traits little attention. Hades was drawn to his eyes. A pair is breathtaking eyes the color of the deepest part of the ocean tinged with the heavenly blue of the sky. He truly looked as if he was molded by the gods themselves.

He was awestruck; he couldn't and wouldn't deny it. But when this blissfully gorgeous creature opened his mouth, the green-haired man could almost feel every bit of his soul being pulled out and captured into the man's dainty hands.

A happy melody escaped the man's lips, a wonderful tone that he could listen to for the rest of his life. A voice so pure that the creatures of heaven would die to just get a quick sample of it. That would made the birds' song inferior. They weren't worthy to sing in his presence.

When he sang, Hades thought that time had stopped and there was only him and this wonderful creature. With every verse, the man moved and twirled all the while singing those fast and lively notes. He had captured the attention of the people.

And the heart of a tortured writer.


	2. Chapter 2 Heart Of Me

**Chapter 2:**

**Heart of Me**

Hades worked like a madman the minute he got home. His eyes were shining like bright rubies as his pen flew across the page. The scenes of earlier's events were embedded inside his mind but he didn't want to risk losing them. '_It's not like I could forget, anyway,' _he thought to himself.

The writer didn't know how much time has passed as he was hunched down on his desk, jet black ink slathering his nimble fingers, but still he didn't give much of a single damn. For days, he sat with a gleam in his eyes, only getting up when it's time to eat or go to the bathroom. He was fine with that and would have stayed there longer but the only thing that hindered him was a problem that he faced for the first time.

He ran out of paper.

Sure, he could have used a computer or a laptop like most writers nowadays but Hades preferred the feel of the pen gliding across the page rather than tapping some keys and seeing his words on a screen. It gave him a more.. productive feeling.

The red eyed man stared helplessly at his drawer; his pen raised on his hand. _'Shit, shit shit,' _he cursed. _'Why now? Out of all the times to run out of paper, why the hell now?' _A soft growl made escaped his lips as he fisted his hand.

Fuck this.

~o0o~

He saw him that day.

That waving mass of dark, green hair that tumbled like the breath of an angel; he almost wanted to stop what he was doing and just reach out to rake his fingers through them. The man that owned that green gift wasn't bad looking, either. He had a strong nose, a good pair or plump lips and pale, pale skin. But his eyes though, hmm, those eyes. He could stare at them forever. That piercing gaze that only a sharp man such as him, or so he assumed, could easily make him melt. He wanted those eyes to be only trained at him.

So he did what he does best: Perform.

He knew that he caught the man's attention, judging from the way those blood red eyes trained on him and didn't let go.

Being a performer made him used to feeling the way the eyes of the crowd trail all over his figure. He had to if he wanted to earn some money.

But the way that man's eyes focused on him and him alone.. He felt wonderful. Amazing. He never felt it before and now he was addicted to it.

Meet Balder Hringhorni. Long-time street performer and helplessly infatuated to a man with red eyes.

~o0o~

He didn't come for days, that man, and Balder started to wonder if he had done something wrong. Was his performance not good enough? Was _he _not enough? He could feel his heart clench as he thought of those.

Well, he shouldn't be upset. He already knew that he was unwanted. Sure, the people liked the way he sang, danced but they never really wanted _him. _They wanted the body. Not the person.

He shouldn't be upset. He shouldn't feel the way his heart clenched inside his chest as if it was being prodded by a cold, metal rod. He shouldn't feel sad, so sad that tears were already threatening to fall. He shouldn't be upset.

But he was.

Balder pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes, his long blonde hair falling over his face like a shield. He didn't want other people to see him like this. He was supposed to be the happy street performer at the plaza, for Odin's sake!

But dear, dear gods, he wanted to see him again! Even if he could just catch a glimpse of him then he would be okay.

He knew that he was being fast with his emotions but still. His heart felt something for that man. He hated it. Hated the way his heart beat fast whenever he thought about him. The blonde just –barely- managed to get out of an abusive relationship and now his heart was beating for another man?

_"Heart of me.."_

The blonde didn't realize that he whispered out a lyric, but his clouded mind still managed to let the other lyrics tumble from his mouth.

_"Don't make a fool of me._

_ You fall in love_

_ Too fast and foolishly._

_There's no wisdom in the way_

_ You feel.."_

Balder choked on a few of the words but he still, he sang.

_"Heart, slow down._

_ It's not the time right now._

_ Take your time _

_Until there is no doubt._

_ Give me half a chance to know.._

_ If it's real.."_

He took in a deep breath then continued, his voice lilting the cold autumn air.

"_Your sense of wrong and right_

_Does not exist._

_New love walks by_

_You can't resist._

_We battle every time._

_You always win._

_But heart of me.._

_This time you must.._

_Give in.."_

Rain fell hard that day, leaving our lovely blonde soaked as he cried his heart out.

**So chapter 2 is up! First of all, I would like to apologize for the misspellings on chapter 1. I wrote it at 3 am, our time so yeah.**

**Then I would like to thank all of you who commented, favorited, and followed my story~ I love you guys *^***

**The song that Balder sang here was "Heart of Me" by Sanna Nielsen. **

**~AVR**


End file.
